slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kiniusia Misia/Rozdzaił 4
1 miesiąc później.. -Uwaga, uwaga. Wstawać śpiochy... mamy misje. Oczywiście niesamowity Pronto, dostał wiadomość, że gdzieś czai się niebezpieczeństwo. -odrzekł dumny molenoid. wszyscy zerwali się na nogi, ubrali się sięgnęli po blastery, śluzaki. Więc byli gotowi. Wszyscy oprócz same lidera. -Ciekawe co się stało? Siedzi w swoim pokoju, a jest już południe.-zdziwiła się dziewczyna. -Poczekaj spokojnie może zaraz przyjdzie pamiętasz, on wspominał nam że nie chce, by komuś z nas stała się krzywda.-mówił spokojnie Kord. Po chwili czekania, z pokoju wyszedł ELi. Stanowczym krokiem, jakby zobaczył Blakk'a. Wzrok miał ostry, jakby miał zaraz w kogoś strzelić, lecz był na baczności. -ELi. Wszystko w porządku ? - spytała zatroskana dziewczyna. Powaga zniknęła z twarzy ELi, i ugościł na nim lekki uśmieszek. -No to gdzie jest ta misja? -zapytał się szczęśliwie sięgając po blaster. Trixie była szczęśliwa-pewnie już nie męczą go te sny.- pomyślała, po czym także wskoczyła na mecha-besie, i popędzili na ratunek. 20 minut później... -Stójcie to tutaj, to ta dziewczyna napisała ten list..- odrzekł dumny Pronto. Dziewczynka była dość mała, niska z czarnymi do pasa rozpuszczonymi włosami. i z żółtymi oczami. Ubrana była w sukieneczkę. W rękach kurczowo trzymała swojego jedynego śluzaka. -Pomóżcie nam...- odpowiedziała cichutkim głosikiem. - A o co chodzi możesz nam powiedzieć?- spytał Shane. -AAaaa.. to znowu oni!!!- wykrzyknęła dziewczynka chowając się w nogi Korda. -Niemożliwe, Co oni tu robią, dlaczego tu są ghule?? Dlaczego??- zszokowany Shane, nie wiedział jak to wyjaśnić. Nagle spokojnym głosem - No cóż to że nie ma Blakk'a nie znaczy że na 100% nie ma już ghuli.-odparł rudowłosa -No tak. A więc wyłapmy je i uleczmy-zrozumiał Eli. Trixie pierwsza się rzuciła, na nie by je wyłapać, lecz gdy jednego dotknęła, wybuchła fala uderzeniowa.. Która odrzuciła wszystkich. Wszyscy leżeli na ziemi, ale Trix był NAJBLIŻEJ ( w końcu to ona dotknęła tego ghula) dlatego, też straciła przytomność, padła jak kamień na brzuch. A także jej dłoń zaczęła krwawić, gdyrz była poparzona, po dotknięciu go. -Nie..nie..nie,nie,nie....NIE, NIE, NIEEE!!!- wydarł się na cały głos Shane. No bo w Końcu widział zranioną, nieprzytomną Trix.. CO mógł sobie pomyśleć sen się sprawdza.... Świat się dla niego zatrzymał, nie wiedział jak zareagować. Jedną ręką chwycił włosy ( głowę) drugą położył na czole. Stał tak przez kilka sekund, oczy mu się wyszczerzyły. Szczękę miał otwartą,aż... Padł na kolana i zaczął krzyczeć-AAAaaa..!!!-jak jakieś niemowlę. W tym samym czasie z oczu zaczęły mu lać się łzy..ZNOWU zaczął ciężko oddychać. Trol i molenoid, zaczęli go uspokajać, jak ostatnio dziewczyna..Ale to nic nie dawało... Aż nagle Trixie oprzytomniałą, ledwo wstała,podeszłą do krzycząco, ryczącego chłopaka. Uklęknęła przy nim, chwyciła jego jedną rękę i przyłożyła, przy swoim policzku. Jego spuszczony wzrok, zaczął się podnosić, zobaczył tułów dziewczyny, a za chwilę jej twarz... BYŁ BARDZO SZCZĘŚLIWY ..RZUCIŁ JEJ SIĘ NA SZYJĘ, objął ją, bardzo mocno przytulił do siebie. Mimo że miał uśmiech na twarzy to nadal płakał, tym razem ze szczęścia, a nie ze strachu...Lecz łzy nadal płynęły Gdy oni się obściskiwali, Kord i Pronto odeszli na troszkę, by dać im trochę czasu dla siebie... Wyglądało to tak: dwoje ludzi klęcząc, się przytulało, a jeden płakał, kiedy druga się do niego po prostu się uśmiechała. A jeszcze inni Gapili się jak na kanapkę :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach